


With a Little Luck

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [11]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Advice, Destiny's crushing on Michael, Drabble, Gen, Implied Michael/Destiny, Implied Ned/Olivia, Ned wants Olivia, One Shot, Platonic Ned/Destiny, Random & Short, Strangers, Stream of Consciousness, Trust, Where do I come up with this stuff?, confidantes, father-daughter-ish vibes, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ned Ashton: playing the unlikely role of fairy godfather. [Destiny and Ned friendship; not romantic in the least]
Relationships: Michael Corinthos III/Destiny Evans, Ned Ashton/Olivia Falconeri
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	With a Little Luck

It was St. Patrick’s Day. A day all about that fanciful notion called _luck._ The truth was that Destiny Evans could certainly use some good luck right now. There she was - barely out of her teen years; raising a precocious little boy by herself; all the while, juggling a full-time, bust-your-ass-for-pennies waitressing job, and doing it all in a new town where she knew about a total of five people. Then there was the other thing. _The other thing_ being that she was madly in love with someone (yet again) that she didn’t think she could possibly ever have. Someone she had to adore from afar. Someone who probably didn’t even know that she was alive.  
  
Yes, some luck would certainly come in handy today, she thought as she looked at the bride and groom sharing their first dance. Would that ever be her? Would she ever find a true lasting love – a love that was actually reciprocated?  
  
She found her eyes drifting across the room where He stood conversing with a petite brunette. One with big, beautiful eyes and the awkward name of “Kiki”. Were they going to get back together? Was Destiny missing out on her chance at something magical?  
  
Of course she was.  
  
“They make a nice couple, don’t they?” A husky voice came from somewhere off to the left of her. She was so startled she nearly dropped the tray full of escargot that she was supposed to be circulating. That was her job after all. She had wanted this gig hoping to get close to Michael but it wasn’t to be, apparently.  
  
Destiny steadied the serving tray in her hands and turned to see a handsome man standing there, a glass of merlot in his hands. He looked familiar to her. She had seen him in passing, no doubt. Oh yes, his name was Ned and he was Michael’s uncle or was it cousin?  
  
Destiny glanced at Michael and Kiki again. “Yeah I guess,” she said, sounding very unconvincing to her own ears.  
  
“I didn’t mean them,” Ned said. “I meant the bride and groom.”  
  
“Oh yeah!” Destiny enthused. “She’s beautiful with all that red hair and he’s so handsome! Michael’s Dad looks really happy.”  
  
“That’s a switch for Junior, no doubt about that. But I think Siobhan will be good for him. She’s pretty and spunky and she only has eyes for AJ … Lucky jerk.”  
  
There was that word again – luck/lucky. Everyone seemed to have good luck in spades. When would Destiny find some of that?  
  
“As for Michael,” Ned said, “he could benefit from a ‘Siobhan’ of his own.”  
  
Destiny swallowed hard. “I guess Kiki-“  
  
Ned shook his head. “No, not Kiki. Anyone but Kiki. Those Jeromes are trouble personified.”  
  
Destiny shrugged. “Yeah, I guess… Wait, why are you telling me all of this?”  
  
“No reason,” Ned said. “I just saw you looking the way I feel right now, and thought I should say something.”  
  
Destiny cringed. “So you’re … You’re unlucky too?”  
  
“The unluckiest,” Ned said. He pointed ahead. “You see the beautiful brunette with the baby bump?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well Olivia was mine – or she was supposed to be mine, but now she’s carrying a Jerome off-spring and I know I am being selfish but I don’t want to see any of those Jeromes win anything else. Not a single thing. Anyway, you’d be doing my family and me a huge favor if you befriended Michael… What do you say?”  
  
Destiny scoffed. “I say, do you always have others do your bidding?”  
  
“When I can arrange it,” Ned said with a little smile. He shrugged. “Look it was just a thought. I saw the way you were looking at Michael and was hoping-“  
  
“That I could help you knock at least one Jerome off their pedestal or something like that?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose that’s what I am asking.”  
  
Destiny nibbled her bottom lip. “That sounds devious and you know, honestly, I hate playing games. Especially where my heart is concerned.”  
  
“It’s not devious. Just go over and talk to Michael.”  
  
Destiny looked at Michael. Kiki had just sauntered off with Michael’s younger brother and Michael looked pissed but also incredibly lonely. “I don’t want to be the stand-in,” she protested weakly. “I am not exactly good with guys.”  
  
“I think you can manage this. I know we know less than nothing about each other but hey, at least one of us should get their hearts’ desire, right?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“It’s St. Patrick’s Day,” Ned said needlessly. “Anything can happen, or so they say.”  
  
“Whoever ‘they’ is … This is weird but …” Destiny looked at Michael who had moved to the window and was staring out it rather forlornly. “Okay, I’ll do it,” she said. “What’s the worst that can happen? He completely shuts me down and I’m humiliated or kicked out of the reception without pay?”  
  
“You’ll be fine.”  
  
Destiny sighed and straightened the tray in her arms. It was a good ploy to get Michael to speak to her – to offer him some slimy snails... Right?  
  
She looked at Ned and then weaved through the crowd. She approached Michael and cleared her throat. “Um, uh, would you like some escargot?” Destiny said, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Michael turned to face her. “Actually I don’t.”  
  
Her face immediately fell, as if he had just said he didn’t want her. “But –“ he said – “I’ll have some of that green beer that’s on tap.” He offered her a little smile.  
  
“Okay, I’ll get you some,” Destiny said with a broadening smile.  
  
“Thanks, uh-“  
  
“Destiny.”  
  
“Destiny? That’s a pretty name,” Michael said. “I’m Michael – the only son of the groom.”  
  
“I know- I mean…” She blushed furiously.  
  
Michael just smiled. “Actually can you take a break and have some of that green beer with me?”  
  
Destiny nodded. She couldn’t believe what was happening here. Was Ned Ashton her very unlikely Fairy godfather or something? He had made this happen somehow after all, hadn’t he?  
  
“I’d like that,” Destiny said. She scanned the crowd for Ned and spotted him talking to the pregnant woman he was apparently head over heels for. He was lit up like a pot of gold shining at the end of the rainbow…  
  
Maybe there was such a thing as good luck, even for two unlucky people like Ned and Destiny.


End file.
